


Surprise at Dusk

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CMNM, Dom!Scott, M/M, Master!Scott, Online Forums, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, bottom!Liam, dares, nudist!Liam, public blow job, sciam, sub!liam, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott was just out for a simple walk.  He was not expecting to find Liam, or to find Liam without his pants.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Liam Dunbar
Kudos: 53





	Surprise at Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift for 11.

It had been a day. Scott was not happy about anything going on in his life lately. He hadn’t had a girlfriend in months. He hadn’t gotten off except for his hand in all that time and it’d been days since he’d been able to get time to do even that. His aching balls were begging to be drained and it was starting to look like when he got home if he was lucky he might get the time to rub one out before he had to rush to the next thing that his pack had come up with.

Sometimes being the one in charge sucked.

Worse now that Stiles was so far away for collage and Scott was left holding the bag for most of the pack now.

He sighed heavily as he jogged to take his mind off things and paused as he spotted a sock on the trail. That’s weird. Who leaves a sock? He frowned as he looked at the scent trail coming off of it.

Liam? Why was Liam leaving a sock out here? Scott picked up the sock and pocketed it, not really thinking about anything but a few more feet he found the matching sock. Now that was weird. He pocketed it too and took off at a jog. A short ways away he encountered a shirt that reeked of Liam.

Something was seriously up here.

He tucked the shirt into the back of his jogging pants and took off again only to frown as he came across a pair of jogging shorts that were clearly Liam’s. He’d seen them wearing them earlier in the day. Frowning he tucked them into the back with the shirt and jogged a little farther, confused as to why Liam would have left these behind he rounded the corner and discovered a pair of boxer briefs in the middle of the path that was smelled heavily of Liam.

“what…” Scott said under his breath and picked up the underwear and tucked them into his pocket. What the hell was going on? Did Liam get kidnapped by hunters… that slowly tripped him while taking him up a hiking trail? His mind was trying to figure out anything that might explain this, but everything had pointed up towards a seldom used part of the trail. Really it was only the wolves who used this anymore, so it wasn’t hard to follow Liam’s scent and jog silently up the path. He wasn’t far up the path when he heard it.

“ung… fuck.” Liam? He slowed down and crouched, looking for the source of the sound. A wave of smells hit him and he realized it was arousal, and precum. Liam was naked in the woods and… horny? He stood up and slowly walked over to the source of the sound, finding Liam with his back to him, quickly masturbating as hard as he could, completely naked.

Liam was naked. Liam was naked outside. Liam was masturbating naked and outside.

Scott’s brain was trying to process all this. But his senses knew to check Liam’s heart rate and check to see how close he was and realizing Liam was a little ways off yet, Scott figured it was best he have a word with his beta.

“You do this often?”

“wha?!” Liam’s eyes flew open and in his haste to cover up and turnaround he ended up in a heap with his cock sticking out sideways out from under him at Scott as he blushed crimson.

“You know this is kinda illegal here right?”

“it is?” Liam bit his lip trying to look sheepish.

“Yeah the nudity line is about forty feet that way.” Scott pointed.

“w… wait we have a nudity line?!” Liam gaped at him.

“Yeah, the Hales had a nudist resort. When Derek left he gave me the property details and I renewed the license… I figured you’d have asked by now.”

“you know I’m a nudist?” Liam looked embarrassed then.

“Liam, Stiles and I had to tackle a naked, horny, and wolfed out version of you at the full moon. I’m pretty sure we all know that you’re into being completely buck naked in public.”

“oh.” Liam blushed.

“So I’m guessing the reason you’re doing this down here is because you didn’t know if you went another forty feet you could be completely naked and not have to drop your clothes on the trail?”

“I was trying to complete a dare…” Liam blushed.

“A dare?” Scott tilted his head.

“Yeah… I… this thing online.” Liam handed over his phone and showed a thread he was online on some forum where they were talking about his posts. Scrolling up he saw Liam’s user name had posted a request for dares to do out in public. They’d suggested he strip off and jerk off without his safety net this time. This time? Scott raised an eyebrow at that. But then Liam had posted a picture as he left each item of clothes behind before he’d posted a full frontal of him completely naked on the trail before he’d jogged off and sent some video of him stroking off.

“You were going to let them watch you cum?”

“yeah… that was the plan.” Liam blushed.

“Okay.” Scott typed in the text box and hit send.

 _> HornDog: Sorry guys but I caught him without his pants._ Scott sent a picture he snapped of Liam face down on the dirt trying to hide his boner. _Should I make him finish?_

 _> OrionsBelt: Holy shit… you caught him!? Did you find his clothes?_ Scott smirked and posted a picture of Liam’s clothes sticking out of various parts of his pants.

_> HornDog: Yep. Now I have to decide what to do with my spoiled boy._

“What are you doing?” Liam frowned.

“Oh just asking them what they think I should do with you since I have your clothes and I caught you.” Liam’s eyes went wide.

“Scott…”

“Sssh. Daddy’s talking.” Scott held up a finger and went back to the chat.

 _> OrionsBelt: Shit… that’s hot. You going to fuck him?_ Scott paused at that. He hadn’t gotten off in someone in a long enough time… he wondered how it’d feel to fuck Liam’s tight ass.

“You a bottom?” Liam’s eyes went wide.

“I… I’ve never… with guys…” He blushed.

“Hang on your profile has a handy kinks link.” Scott smirked and clicked on a few things, nodding to himself as he read through Liam’s kinks and smirking wider as he glanced over to the pup who was blushing furiously as he looked down at the ground.

“It’s sorta a lot…” He blushed looking down.

“But interesting. Bondage… and you like being dominated…?”

“Yeah… more so since the bite… I like being told what to do.”

“But you’re always rebelling when Stiles gives you orders.”

“He’s not my type…” Liam blushed and Scott frowned at that for a minute.

“Sit up and spread your legs boy.” Liam blushed but moved to put himself on display for his alpha, well aware that his flagging cock was hard again, and Scott snapped a picture of Liam and posted it on the forum.

_> OrionsBelt: Holy fuck… _

_> HornDog: If you play nicely I might let you watch as I break in my new bitch. Life’s going to be interesting. If I’d known he was a kinky pup I might have fucked him sooner._ Scott smirked as people started freaking out that Liam had been caught by someone who knew him IRL and who was going to make him their bitch. Scott opened his pants and pulled his own hard cock out into the open and sent them a picture of that.

 _> HornDog: He’s going to be choking on his first dick in a minute._ Scott loved the praise they were giving him, it all went to feed his ego as he stroked his cock, opting to pull his belt out of the pants. They had been feeling a little loose lately so he’d started wearing a belt in them but he had a better use for it. He walked over to Liam and secured the belt tight around his throat and took a picture of Liam looking at him with the make shift leash on.

 _> HornDog: This will have to do till I can get him a good leash. Something studied to reflect his beauty…_ Scott smiled.

“What are you doing…?” Liam’s pulse was threatening to leap out of his throat.

“I’m going to break that throat of yours in.” Scott pulled Liam to him and put his thick cock to Liam’s lips. Liam licked his lips without thinking and licked the tip of Scott’s swollen cock. “yessssss.” Scott hissed and Liam swallowed before opening his lips and took the head into his mouth. Lavishing his tongue around the swollen crown he watched Scott above him as he set the phone to live stream to the sight. Liam blushed knowing his friends and online buddies were watching him give a blow job. He’d planned to share a video of him naked and masturbating but he wasn’t sure anyone had thought he’d be posting a video of him giving head.

Hell he’d never thought he’d be the one sucking a cock anyways. Though he did have that one ex who had awakened all of this in him when she’d made him go down on her strap on and had video tapped him doing it completely naked. He’d been embarrassed but hard as a fucking rock for days before she finally let him jerk off and she rode him after.

She’d helped him understand a lot about his sexuality. And that while he thought of himself as straight there was a lot to be said for being hetroflexible… and Scott did check a lot of the boxes of what he liked in a dom. He blushed furiously as he realized that while his mind was occupied Scott had gotten half his wide fuck stick down his throat. Liam moaned and nearly choked on Scott.

“Easy.” Scott pulled back to let him breath before shoving deeper. On and on this dance went till Liam realized his lips were around the base of Scott’s thick cock and he looked up in shock at the fact that he was deep throating his alpha. He looked up the long line of Scott’s clothed body and realized cmnm was a major turn on. He could have shot his load then if he’d been touching himself. “You look like something finally clicked for you.” Scott pulled out of Liam’s mouth.

“Fuck me.” Liam’s voice was hoarse from his throat stretching around Scott’s hard cock.

“Oh is that what you want.” Scott smirked wickedly.

“yes alpha.” Liam bared his throat as best he could and Scott gave a little growl before he gripped Liam by the hair and dragged him to his feet.

“You bitches get a real treat.” He said into the camera as he sat it to where he could see Liam as he put him facing the camera face down on the dirt before he got behind him and spit on his wanton hole before lining his spit shined cock up with the tight virgin hole and in one smooth stroke shoved the whole of his manhood balls deep inside Liam’s ass. Liam’s face was locked in-between a silent scream and a look of utter pleasure. He wasn’t sure which way his body was leaning or what was going on in his own head as Scott sat there in him for a little bit before he braced his legs on either side of Liam and began to pump.

“fuck…” Liam moaned out loud and long as he struggled to control the shiver that ran through him. He was so sure he was about to cum right there. Fuck how has he never knew he needed a dick in him like this? He moaned and tried to ride Scott’s cock all the more. Scott smirked wickedly, pulled back and smacked his ass making Liam groan for the camera.

“I wanted you to see his face the moment he stopped being a virgin.” Liam’s face burned as he looked at the camera, aware that his friends would be jerking off to this later. Probably were now if he thought about it. He blushed even worse at that realization before Scott gripped his leather belt around Liam’s throat and pulled him back by his throat, still impaled on his cock so that everyone on the forum got a good look at Liam’s dirt covered body as Scott fucked up into him and bounced Liam on his dick making his cock throb and bounce in the air in front of him. Liam felt like a needy bitch in heat, but it was all he could do not to cum. He had to hold out.

He had to.

He wanted this to last for Scott. He wanted this to last for him… he wanted this to last for a lot of reasons. But he quickly found himself meeting Scott’s thrusts and taking him in kind till they were meeting mid thrust in a thunderous clap of flesh as they made hot fucking love right there on the trail. Scott gripped the back of Liam’s head and dragged him back and looked at the camera over Liam’s shoulder as he spoke one word.

“Mine.” A slight growl, Liam’s throat blocking his fangs, that he placed at the back of Liam’s throat on either side of the leather belt and Liam trembled as he shot his load, untouched and hard spraying clear across to where his phone was recording them and coating the phone in his release. He felt his face go crimson with shame but he was also very turned on at the idea that he’d just cum like that.

“Good bitch.” Scott kept fucking him, but carried him on his lap and spider walked them to the camera so he could clean it off and turn so that they could watch his swollen cock thrust into Liam hard and fast. Pumping all the faster as he struggled to think of anything but how much he was looking forwards to this. Growls turning to a roar as he empted himself into Liam with one last hard thrust burying himself to the hilt as he clung to Liam. Liam came too, his hard cock deep in the soil as he struggled to catch his breath.

“That’s all you’re going to get for now.” Scott shut the feed off and sat back with Liam still on his cock, the boy caught on his knot that Scott was a little surprised by.

_Ding_

Scott looked over at the phone and saw a new message.

_> Private Message from BeltaneStag: I figured it wouldn’t take long for Liam to figure out he needed a strong man in his tight ass. I’m glad it’s you Scotty. This will make pack meetings a little more interesting, assuming you ever let him wear pants again. -Stiles_

Scott blinked at that before laughing and showing it to Liam.

“that was stiles the whole time?” Liam’s face was pale.

“We watch out for our own.”

“But he’s the one who suggested the trail today.”

“He also suggested I go for a run up here to clear my head.” Scott chuckled.

“fuck.” Liam sighed before groaning as Scott flexed inside him.

“We did that… but I’m game for round two in a bit.”

“R-round two?” Liam blushed scarlet again.

“Oh you didn’t think you were getting dressed yet did you?” Scott smirked as he stood up, Liam struggling to grip him with his thighs to stop himself from face planting in the dirt as Scott stood up and picked up Liam’s phone before walking him across the property line and the trail marker to stand on the nudist section of the trail. “I’m not even close to done draining my balls yet.” Scott smirked, kissing the nape of Liam’s neck.

“r-really?” Liam whimpered.

“Really. You good with that?”

“yes alpha.” Liam nodded biting his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nano. There may be more of this to come later.


End file.
